Fairy Tail: Wings of Archadia
''Note: The information on this page is in regards to a completely ficticious story that takes within an alternate reality to the canon Fairy Tail storyline. As such, certain elements, while still exisiting in canon, is purely fanfiction and not to be confused or associated with the current Fairy Tail arc or any previously written. '' Fairy Tail: Wings of Archadia revolves around a central heavy metal band that shares the same name, Wings of Archadia. Taking place chronologically in year X793, it follows the independent guild on their journey to acquiring full legal status from the Magic Council. Through their journey, the secret past of some of the members resurfaces and they uncover a larger scheme that could very well threaten the entire Kingdom of Fiore. The central protagonists are Wings of Archadia, led by Royce Blixtrande, a powerful lightning mage with a complicated history who's personal change came from a chance meeting with Laxus Dreyar. He and the rest of his band must face off with The Dreadnaughts, their darker opposites who are led by Lancaster Black, a former citizen of Ilmarinen who's main goal is unlocking a secret weapon long forgotten and buried below the city. Characters Arcs & Stories Below is a list of stories and arcs associated with Fairy Tail: Wings of Archadia. Currently, there is only one arc, Wings of Red, that is the initial story arc featuring the band, as well as the introduction to the main antagonists, The Dreadnaughts. There is also a prequel in the works, Stars are Born, but it is currently under construction and in the planning phase. Stars Are Born Arc (Under Construction) *Tuning the Band Wings of Red Arc (Current Arc) Part I *001. From The Top Of The World *002. Journey to Magnolia *003. Making an Entrance *004. Breaking up the Band *005. Follow the Leader *006. Dark Days Coming *007. A World Without Music Part II *008. Back On The Road *009. The Desert Flower *010. Sword of the Past *011. Dancing in Flames *012. The Black Behind the Veil *013. Battling in the Neon Lights Summary After finishing another one of their acclaimed performances at the Star Atlas in Ilmarinen, Wings of Archadia heads back to their headquarters, Stocks Pub, located deep within the Industrial District of the city. While there, Royce is unexpectedly attacked by a man in a red hood. While the two engage in battle, he discovers that the man in the red hood is Johan Hellstrom, a childhood friend who he believed met a tragic end from his own hands. When the rest of the band interfered, Johan fled stating that he would meet Royce again in Magnolia Town. Overcome with emotion, Royce decided to follow his old friend with the rest of the band insisting on joining him. It was during their travels to Magnolia Town that an unknown mage forced their airship to make an emergency landing after altering the weather. The band found themselves in Stonehaven, a small town located near the base of the mountain range of Tuska. They were enjoying a few drinks at the town's only bar, the Blue Bear, when a woman named Mira engaged in conversation with Royce. The band also noticed a strange tattooed man playing a guitar in the background. Back in Ilmarinen, Mina Blutbayne, the band's manager, had returned from her vacation to find that the band had departed. Frustrated by their disappearance, Mina and Nestor Stocks ventured after them in Magnolia Town, but overshot the others after their airship was forced to land due to weather. Another character introduced was Diandra Oskar, a promising student and the band's biggest fan. After learning that the band had left for Magnolia, she insisted on following them to see if it was secret concert or event. She eventually met Mina and Nestor and traveled with them. After going outside for a smoke, Royce noticed the tattooed man carrying Mira over his shoulder and persued the man outside the town walls. He was shocked to discover that both Mira and the tattooed man, Ranulf, were working together to lure the band leader away from his friends. Royce was ambushed and stabbed in the side with poison laced dagger. He eventually passed out from the poison while the rest of Wings of Archadia tried to find their missing friend. Royce regained consciousness chained down in some old ruins and was met by Johan, Faye (Mira's real name) and Ranulf. Royce managed to free himself from his restraints and engaged Johan in single combat, overcoming the latter as the battle dragged on. Faye and Ranulf also entered the battle and Royce single handedly went up against the 3 before being interrupted by the arrival of Lancaster Black, a former Jarl of Ilmarinena and extremely powerful combatant. With a single strike, he was able to knock out the battle worn Royce. In Magnolia Town, Crow Freyr forcibly took a treasure chest from Harvell Hammond and set his antique shop ablaze through a unique form of red fire, and fled the scene before authorities arrived. Royce was brought back to Black Manor where Arno was conducting some sort of experiments. Once again, Royce was able to free himself and fought against Lancaster and Arno. During the battle, Arno was able to capture Royce's unique form of red lightning. Lancaster informed Royce that his red lightning is capable of breaking down the binds of other magics, such as seals and barriers and was going to use it for yet unknown reasons. Initially, Royce was able to hold his own but his previous injuries eventually took their toll and he was defeated after Lancaster unleashed some sort of black magic into Royce's body. Luckily, Jakko and Zander was able to track down Royce's location and fled the scene. Not before Crow's intervention who is revealed to be Zander's older brother. Unable to be treated in Stonehaven, Wings of Archadia acquired a vehicle to transport them to Magnolia Town so Royce could recieve immediate medical assistance. There, the band ran into Mina, Nestor and Diandra and Mina was informed of Royce's condition and she immediately went to see him. Faced with new enemies, members of Wings of Archadia began contemplating their next move while Royce recovered, causing Zander to quietly disappear from Magnolia Town. He was confronted by Jakko before he could get very far and the two fought a short battle, appearing to end in a draw when Jakko was able to pull his revolver and place under Zander's chin before he could land his attack. Back at Black Manor, Johan began his operation to gain the powers of an Iron God in hopes of becoming stronger. While observing Arno working on the Dreadnaught, Lancaster was approached by Sparrow, who notified him that a mystical artifact known as the Sampo would take nearly 11 months to reach due to his location. Showing extraordinary patience, Lancaster conceded to his fact and watched as Arno cut into Johan. Trivia Coming Soon.